von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Regensburg (1809)
Kurze Beschreibung der hitzigen Schlacht und des fürchterlichen Brandes am 23. April 1809 in Regensburg und Stadtamhof. Bald nach dem Friedensschluß in Preßburg -- vom 26 Dec. 1805 -- brach der Krieg zwischen Preussen, Rußland und Frankreich aus. Die von Napoleon gewonnene Schlacht bei Jena am 14 Oktober 1806. entschied allein Preussens Schicksal. Schnell drangen die Franzosen bis über die Weichsel vor. Die gegen die Russen gewonnene Schlacht bei Friedland am 14 Juni 1807. zwang den König von Preussen und den Kaiser von Rußland zum Frieden. Dieser wurde den 7 Juli darauf in Tilsit unterzeichnet. Im Frühjahre 1808 brach die Revolution in Spanien aus: der König wurde von seinem eignen Sohne vom Throne gestürzt. Mehrere französische Regimenter in Spanien, wurden von den Insurgenten gefangen. Napoleon zog hierauf seine Hauptmacht daselbst zusammen, und schon war dasselbe und Portugal größten Theils erobert, als Oesterreich mit ungefähr 500,000 Kriegern neuerdings zu den Waffen griff. Es wähnte die Franzosen in Spanien und durch die Kriege mit Preussen und Rußland geschwächt genug, um sie leicht überwältigen zu können. Allein das unerschöpfliche Genie Napoleons wußte auch diese Plane seiner Gegner bald zu vereiteln. Es war anfangs April 1809, als in Regensburg und Stadtamhof einige Tausend Franzosen vom Davoust'schen Korps einzogen, und schon am 13 April zeigten sich österreichische Vorposten auf dem sogenannten Galgenberge am Regenfluß. Diese vermehrten sich bald zu einer großen Armee unter dem Kommando der Generäle Bellegarde und Kolowrath, und suchten am 15ten unter einem starken Musketenfeuer über den Regen zu setzen. Allein da von der Regenbrücke auf der Reinhauser Seite 2 Joche abgetragen waren, und die Franzosen sich ernstlich zu Wehre setzten: so konnten sie ihren Zweck nicht erreichen; sie zogen sich nach ein paar Stunden Anstrengung ausser die Kanonen der Franzosen zurück, und kampirten im Angesicht von Regensburg und Stadtamhof zwischen der Donau und dem Regen. Inzwischen verstärkten sich auch die Franzosen bis auf ungefähr 50,000 Mann. Marschall Davoust, Herzog von Auerstädt und nachher Fürst von Eckmühl, kam am 16 April an und schlug sein Hauptquartier in Regensburg auf. Schwer drückte die Last der Einquartierung auf die in der Mehrzahl nicht wohlhabenden Einwohner von Regensburg und Stadtamhof. Es wurden Requisitionen aller Art ausgeschrieben, der Dreyfaltigkeitsberg möglichst verschanzt, und alle Anstalten zur ernstlichsten Vertheidigung getroffen. Die Franzosen machten Hoffnung, sich zu halten. Am 17 April machten die Oesterreicher einen neuen Versuch den Regen zu forciren. Die schönen Dörfer Reinhausen und Steinweg mit zwei grossen Bräuhäusern und Nebengebäuden giengen dabei zum Theil im Rauch auf. Am 18ten wurde von den Franzosen die Regenbrücke wieder hergestellt und stark geplänkelt, aber ohne Erfolg. Die Nächte waren äusserst unruhig, man konnte sehr wenig schlafen. Um Mitternacht vom 18ten auf den 19ten zündeten die Franzosen die Regenbrücke an, und zogen in der Stille bis auf das 65ste Linien-Infanterie-Regiment auf den Strassen nach Abensberg und Eckmühl ab. Sie vertheilten sich meistens in die etliche Stunden entfernten Gehölze an der sogenannten Ochsenstrasse. Am 19ten morgens hörte man in Regensburg und Stadtamhof äusserst heftig kanoniren und ein unaufhörliches Musketenfeuer. Die Einwohner muthmaßten eine große Schlacht, und die Gegenwart Napoleons. Dieser anhaltende Feuern, welches von der Schlacht bei Beissing und Than kam, wie erst am 14. April bekannt wurde, entfernte sich immer mehr gegen Landshut, und wurde auf einmal durch eine viel nähere heftige Kanonade überstimmt. Die zwischen der Donau und dem Regen befindlichen Oesterreicher wollten nämlich nun nicht mehr länger ruhig bleiben und den Franzosen in den Rücken fallen. Sie setzten in einiger Entfernung über den Regen, stürmten den Dreyfaltigkeitsberg, nahmen den Franzosen ihre 2 Kanonen ab und trieben sie in die an sich ganz unhaltbare Stadt Stadtamhof zurück. Nun besetzten die Franzosen einige an den Strassen gelegene Häuser, und machten ein heftiges Musketenfeuer auf die heranstürmenden Oesterreicher. Aber unterstützt durch viel grobes Geschütz drängten diese nach eine zwei Stunden langen Gegenwehr von allen Seiten in die offene Stadt Stadtamhof bis gegen die unter dem Regensburger Thor angebrachte und aufgezogen gewesene Fallbrücke, Schneller genannt; sie bemächtigten sich einiger Häuser und wurden wieder daraus vertrieben. Die über alle Beschreibung geängstigten Einwohner mußten, um ihr Leben vor den Kugeln, herabstürzenden Mauern und Steinen zu schützen, in die Keller fliehen. Einige die ihre Neugierde befriedigen, und durch die Fenster zusehen wollten, wurden erschossen. Schon schien es um das Regiment Franzosen geschehen zu seyn, als ein Theil davon aus einem Hinterhalte hervorbrach und die in der Stadt gewesenen Oesterreicher größten Theils sammt ihrer Fahne gefangen nahm, und nach Regensburg abführte. Das Stürmen dauerte fort, bis endlich die Nacht ein Ziel setzte. Die Oesterreicher zogen sich auf die benachbarten Berge zurück, und die Franzosen behielten Stadtamhof und Regensburg. Die Einwohner liessen zum Theil ihre Habseligkeiten im Stiche und retirirten über Leichen und Verwüstungen nach Regensburg. In eben dieser Nacht setzten die Oesterreicher in einiger Entfernung über die Donau und umringten auch Regensburg. Der französ. Kommandant, Oberst Goutard, fand sich durch die Drohung, daß die Städte Regensburg und Stadtamhof durch die Oesterreicher mit Sturm genommen werden sollten, bewogen eine Kapitulation einzugehen, die ihn und seine untergeordneten Soldaten als Kriegsgefangene erklärte; sie mußten sämmtlich noch denselben Abend vor dem Ostenthor das Gewehr strecken und wurden, die Offiziere ausgenommen, nach Ungarn abgeführt. Die Oesterreicher zogen hierauf den 20sten auch durch Stadtamhof in Regensburg ein; sie behaupteten standhaft daß die Schlacht an der Ochsenstrasse zu ihren Gunsten ausgefallen sei, und daß nur noch 3 bis 4 Tausend versprengte Franzosen in den nicht weit entfernten Wäldern von ihnen eingeschlossen wären. Die vorher versteckt gewesenen bessern Kleidungsstücke, Betten u. s. w. wurden meistens hervorgeholt, weil sehr wenige Menschen den grenzenlosen Jammer, der schon, 3 Täge später, die unglücklichen Einwohner treffen sollte, vermutheten. Die Durchzüge der Oesterreicher gegen Landshut und Abensberg dauerten am 21. und 22. April fort. Die Einquartierung wurde um so drückender, da man nicht einmal genug Brod herbeischaffen konnte; es wurde von den heißhungerigen Soldaten meistens warm verzehrt. Man hörte den 22sten hindurch in einiger Entfernung kanoniren. Es war der Tag der Schlacht bei Eckmühl. Hätten die Korps unter Kolowrath und Bellegarde schon am 19ten durch Stadtamhof vordringen und an der Schlacht bei Beissing, Antheil nehmen können: so hätte diese vermuthlich für die Oesterreicher eine günstigere Wendung genommen. So aber kamen sie zu spät. Schon am Abend des 22sten kammen fliehende Oesterreicher an. Der Erzherzog Karl schlief diese Nacht etliche Stunden in Regensburg. Die überstarke Einquartierung der sehr müden und hungerigen Krieger, das Gerassel des schnellfliehenden schweren Geschützes, der Munitions- und Bagagewägen über die steinerne Brücke gegen Böhmen machte diese Nacht zur schauerlichsten, welche die Bewohner von Regensburg und Stadtamhof je erlebten, und doch war dies nur ein Schatten gegen die noch zu erwartende vom 23. auf den 24. April. Morgens 6 Uhr am 23sten verkündete der Kanonendonner von den benachbarten Bergen und von der Landshuter Strasse her, daß die grosse französische Armee sich mit Riesenschritten nähere. Die Oesterreicher flohen so gedrängt, daß man die steinerne Brücke nicht mehr passiren konnte; verspätete Personen mußten den Kavalleriepferden unter dem Bauche durchschlüpfen, um sich aus dem Gewühle zu ziehen. Die Franzosen umringten gegen Mittag die Stadt Regensburg, welche die Oesterreicher aufs hartnäckigste vertheidigten, ungeachtet es keine Festung ist; die Oesterreicher besetzten alle Mauern und Thürme um die Stadt, wurden aber gegen 3 Uhr Nachmittag am Winkel zwischen dem Peters- und Ostenthor durch die Menge französ. Haubitzgranaten verjagt. Nun schossen die Franzosen eine Bresche und stürmten unbemerkt mit Leitern über den ziemlich tiefen Graben in die Stadt auf den sogenannten Klaren-Anger. Eine Schifbrücke, welche die Oesterreicher zur Beihilfe ihrer Retirade schlugen, wurde von den französ. Kanonen sogleich zertrümmert. Nach dem Sturm um 3 Uhr gieng in der Scheune bei St. Klara, im Hirtenhaus beim Petersthor, in dem Bauhof von St Niklas und in der Kränner'schen Wachsbleiche fast zu gleicher Zeit Feuer auf, das vermuthlich durch die Haubitzen entstanden ist. Auch die Scheune bei Niedermünster und der mit Kupfer gedeckte Kirchthurm von St. Paul fiengen kurz darauf zu brennen an. Die Franzosen forcirten nun auch das Petersthor und suchten den Oesterreichern sogleich ihre Retirade abzuschneiden. Sie drangen im Sturmmarsch durch Regensburg und den Schuldthurm über die steinerne Brücke bis nach Stadtamhof und gegen den Dreifaltigkeitsberg vor, wo die Oesterreicher ihre Kanonen postirt hatten, die bestimmt waren, Stadtamhof in Brand zu schiessen, um dadurch dem Vordringen der Franzosen Schranken zu setzen. Sie erreichten wohl ihren Zweck; denn die Franzosen konnten ihnen nun mit ihrem groben Geschütze und Pulverwägen nicht mehr nachsetzen; allein sie verbreiteten dadurch über sehr viele sonst wohlhabende Familien das gränzenloseste Unglück. Das Löschen war unmöglich, weil die meisten Einwohner in die benachbarten Wälder entflohen waren und die zurückgebliebenen sich in die Keller verstekten, um ihr Leben vor den Kugeln zu schützen. Späterhin, als in beiden Städten schon gegen 300 Häuser und Nebengebäude im Feuer stunden und das Schiessen ein Ende hatte, wollte man zwar löschen; allein die meisten Menschen hatten schon zu lange keine Nahrung mehr und wurden wie versteinert: sie konnten dies unbeschreiblich herzzerreissende Trauerspiel nur mit Betäubung anstaunen. Erst gegen Morgen des 24. Aprils fieng man an, durch das Beispiel der französ. Soldaten angetrieben, dem so schrecklichen Feuer Einhalt zu thun. Die vorzüglichsten Gebäude, welche unter andern in Regensburg abbrannten, sind: :das grosse und schöne Kloster St. Paul mit der Kirche, dem Seminarium, Bräu- und Schulhause; :das Frauenkloster St. Klara mit allen dazu gehörigen Gebäuden; :die berühmte Wachsbleiche des Herrn Kränners mit einer schönen Gemäldesammlung und Nebengebäuden; :der Türkenwirth mit Nebengebäuden; :der goldene Engelwirth; :der Pflugwirth; :der Becksteinkeller; :der Klostermayrbräuer; :die 2 Fuchsbäcker; :der Kürbiswirth; :der Färber Rödel; :die weisse Rose; :das Choro..karhaus der alten Kapelle; :das Hofgebäude und zwei andere Stadtbauernhöfe, und viele andere. In Stadtamhof brannten alle drei Hauptstrassen links und rechts ab; nur 6 Häuser in der Mang- und 4 in der Franziskanergasse blieben stehen, die Gewölber stürzten ein, und so giengen auch folgende zum Theil grosse Waarenlager im Feuer auf: :die beiden Daisenberger'schen; :das Dausinger'sche; :das Fabrizische; :das Lenhard'sche; :das Mulzer'sche; :das Neumann' oder Zech'sche; :das Sausgruber'sche; :das Schwab'sche, und :das des Kaufmanns Niklas Noch brannten unter and... :elf Bräustätte sammt Hä..... nd Remisen; :sechs Bäcker; :das vom Buchhändler Daisenberger erst kürzlich etablirte schöne Kaffeehaus; :die Schaupp'sche Buchdruckerey; :das schwarze Adlerwirth Dausinger; :der Lebzelter Orthhelfer, und :die Uhrmacher Engel, Golling, Löffler und Steinhard, Vor dem Brand beinahe lauter wohlhabende Bürger. Um die noch in der Stadt befindlich gewesene Oesterreicher war es nun geschehen. Mehrere Kompagnien -- dritthalb Bataillons waren zur Vertheidigung der Stadt zurück gelassen -- hielten noch nach der Bestürmung der steinernen Brücke, das Jakobs- Brebrunn- und Ostenthor, die Thürme und die Stadtmauern besetzt; sie konnten den Franzosen nicht mehr entkommen. Man schlug sich in vielen Strassen der Stadt bis Nachts 10 Uhr mit der größten Erbitterung; allein umsonst, die Oesterreicher mußten sich ergeben. Einige Strassen waren am andern Morgen wegen der Todten, der Menge Patrontaschen, Kasketen, abgeschlagenen Gewehren, zerbrochenen Trommeln, todten Pferden, umgestürzten Kanonen, Munitions- und Bagagewägen u. s. w. beinahe nicht zu passiren. Erst am 25. April konnten die Leichen alle weggeschaft werden: sie wurden meistens auf Leiterwägen auf die hölzerne Donaubrücke gefahren und in den Strom geworfen. Die Nacht und der Brand in Stadtamhof hatten zwar dem Donner des groben Geschützes ein Ende gemacht und den Rückzug der Oesterreicher begünstiget, aber die Leiden der Einwohner hatten noch lange kein Ende. Von dem immer mehr, wegen des starken Nordwindes, um sich greiffenden Feuer umringt, waren die äusserst geängstigten Einwohner auch der durch quälenden Hunger gereitzten Zügellosigkeit der Soldaten, der Plünderung und persönlicher Mißhandlung ausgesetzt. *) Selbst die wenige, der Flame oft mit Todesgefahr entrissene Habe wurde noch meistens eine Beute der Plünderer. Die Keller wurden erbrochen, die Thore eingehauen, von dem mit Eisenblech belegten die Schlösser weggeschossen, Wein und Bier ausgelassen oder ins Lager geschleppt; hölzerne Dächer, Blanken und Zäume, Thüren und Fensterläden, Bretter, Balken und andere Brennmaterialien verbrannt oder zu Feldhütten benüzt. Erst nach zwei Tagen war es den französischen Offizieren gelungen, diesen oft wiederholten Exzessen Einhalt zu thun. Mehrere Einwohner kamen um. : *) Wie groß der Hunger überhand genommen hatte, ist daraus zu entnehmen, daß selbst eine sonst begüterte Bürgerfamilie aus 7 Monate altem Brode Knödel -- Klösse -- wollte kochen lassen; aber kaum war das Brod aufgeschnitten, kamen plündernde Soldaten daher, und zehrten es roh auf der Stelle mit Heishunger auf. Und so wurde der Wohlstand von mehr als 3000 zum Theil wohlhabender Bürger und Einwohner in wenigen Stunden ganz zu Grunde gerichtet. Ohne Obdacht, ohne Nahrung, ohne Gewerbe und zum Theil auch ohne passende Kleidung irrten sie auf den Ruinen ihres ehemali- Wohlstandes umher, bis ihnen endlich gute Menschen aus ihrer größten Noth halfen, das sie mit eben so grossem Dank erkennen. Gerührt über das unbeschreibliche Unglück so vieler Familien geruhten Sr. Majestät der Kaiser Napoleon selbst beiden Städten Hilfe zu zusagen. So beträchtlich die milden Beiträge auch waren, so waren sie doch bis Ende April 1810. noch immer nicht hinlänglich, nur den 40sten Theil des so unschuldig erlittenen Schadens zu decken und nur die Hoffnung ferner gütiger Unterstützung kann die Unglücklichen vor Verzweiflung retten. Von ihren Mitbürgern können sie leider weiter nichts hoffen, da auch diese durch Plünderung und noch immer fortwährende starke Quartierslasten zum Theil schon gänzlich ruinirt sind, oder in kurzer Zeit ruinirt werden müssen, wenn nicht geschwinde Befreiung erfolgt. Dieser traurige Anblick entlokte auch dem rauen Krieger eine Thräne des Mitleids, und das Geständniß, daß das Loos von Regensburg und Stadtamhof viel unglücklicher gefallen sei, als jenes der Städte Jena und Lübeck. Möchte doch diese nur unvollkommene Beschreibung der so äusserst unglückliche Ereignisse jener Schreckenstage ihren Zweck nicht ganz verfehlen; möchte sie theilnehmende glücklichere Menschenfreunde finden, die das beseligende Vergnügen, jene unschuldige Unglücklichen zu unterstützen, zu schätzen wissen ! ! ! Vertraute Briefe. Friedrich von Cölln. Vierter Brief. Regensburg. Als ich hier ankam, fühlte ich, so wie der Wanderer auf Italiens klassischem Boden, wenn er sich der Vorzeit erinnert, einen heiligen Schauer; mir war nichts anders, als stünde ich auf den Ruinen von ganz Germanien; denn hier war je der Sitz des deutschen Reichstages, hier stößt man bey jedem Schritte auf Spuren der alten Verfassung, wenn man die ehemaligen Wohnungen der Gesandten und so vieles Andere erblickt, so wie die verwaisten Straßen, in denen sonst prächtige Equipagen auf- und abrollten. Möchte sie immer hingeschwunden seyn, die alte morsche Konstitution, wenn nur Deutschland selbst die Ehre hätte, sie zertrümmert und einen schönern Bau aufgeführt zu haben! Aber das war ja eben der Hauptfehler an ihr, daß die Mittel zu ihrer Verbesserung nicht schon in ihr lagen, wohl aber die Keime zu immer größerem Verderbniß. Nun, so fahr wohl, altes, graues Germanien, und laß uns hoffen, daß du, wie der Phönix, aus deiner Asche aufleben werdest. Hier kann man nur an Ruinen denken, denn im eigentlichen Sinne liegen ja auch seit dem April d. J. Häuser genug in der Asche. Um von Trümmern zu Trümmern fortzuschreiten, führe ich Dich erst nach dem bayerschen Orte Stadt am Hof, welcher bekanntlich nur durch die Donau von Regensburg getrennt ist, und den man zuerst passiren muß, wenn man von Nürnberg kommt. Hier arbeitet man aber schon längst unverdrossen, den durch die Oestreicher großentheils niedergeschoßnen und abgebrannten Ort wiederherzustellen, um in Ansehung der Brauereyen, die hier sehr wichtig sind, nicht allzulange im Rückstande zu bleiben. Die Neigung, wieder unter eignes Dach und Fach zu kommen, und seine bürgerliche Nahrung, wie vorhin, fortzusetzen, ist hier so groß, daß sie alle Klugheit und Vorsicht verschmäht. Man braucht durchaus kein Bauverständiger zu seyn, und sieht es doch den ausgebrannten Mauern häufig beym ersten Blick an, daß sie kein neues Sparrwerk mehr vertragen. Auch die Erfahrung predigt vergebens, denn schon haben verschiedene Maurer und Arbeitsleute bey dem Einsturz solcher forcirten Gebäude das Leben verloren; gleichwohl richtet man ein Sparrwerk nach dem andern über den gebrechlichen Wänden auf, ja mancher ist gar so kühn, noch einen neuen Stock anzubringen, dem Himmel vertrauend, daß er ihn von da herab nicht werde zur Hölle fahren lassen. Was thut hierbey die Polizey, die unter solchen Umständen mehr Verpflichtungen als je hätte? Sie schlummert, und läßt sich, wie Herodes vor Bethlehem in seinem Zelte, nicht gern im Regieren stören. Ich rathe Dir wohlmeynend, wenn Dich der Zufall hieher führt, ganz bescheidentlich Dich irgenwo herumzuschleichen, denn von den höhern Gebäuden, die schon wieder stehen, heißt es à la Lichtenberg: :::Die Giebel sehen ringsherum :::Sich schon nach Menschenköpfen um, :::Um sich darauf zu stürzen. Kein unbefangner Zuschauer kann sich des gutmüthig-barbarischen Wunsches erwehren, daß von dem, was einmal zerstört werden sollte, auch nicht ein Stein auf dem andern geblieben wäre; dann hätte man doch der Sache auf den Grund kommen müssen. Kein Mensch konnte begreifen, warum Klenau, der auf den Bergen über Stadt am Hof, welche nach Böhmen führen, postirt war, das Korps des Herzogs von Auerstädt (Marschall Davoust) oder eigentlicher, dessen zahlreiche Kavallerie, so ruhig die Straße von Nürnberg her durch Stadt am Hof passiren ließ, da ein wohlgeordnete Kanonade gerade der Reiterey hätte empfindlichen Abbruch thun können. Klenaus Vertheidiger sagen: die östreichischen Kanonen hätten soweit nicht reichen können, aber war es denn gar so schwer, in größrer Nähe Batterien zu errichten? Wieviel er zu leisten vermocht hätte, sah man bald hernach, als die Franzosen bey Stadt am Hof auch Batterien aufführten, und diese in wenige Zeit von den Oestreichern demontirt wurden. Fast jedermann glaubte damals, daß die Franzosen, weil es mit ihrem Marsche so schleunig herging, bey Nürnberg geschlagen wären, und daher retirirten, aber der Himmel hatte es anders beschlossen. Wie oft ein Mann in niedern Verhältnissen Ueberblick genug hat, die Folgen im Ganzen zu überschauen, beweist das Urtheil, was damals ein verwundeter östreichischer Korporal in Regensburg fällte. Es ist wahr, sagte er, daß die Franzosen von uns eingeschlossen sind, aber sie haben sich in die Wälder geworfen, und können unter ihrem Schutze die Gelegenheit ersehen, da, wo sie es am vortheilhaftesten finden, gegen uns hervorzubrechen. Wir geben das eingeschlossene Korps auf 10,000 Mann an, es sind aber wohl 50,000, das ändert die Sache gewaltig; Napoleon kommt über U . . her, und wir stehen indessen hier herum, und thun nichts. Wir werden geschlagen werden, und bis nach Wien zurückgehen müssen. An dem Tage, wo er das sagte, am 20. April, fiel schon die Schlacht bey Abensberg vor, die seine Prophezeihung schnell rechtfertigte. Indessen hatte Klenau den Augenblick benutzt, wo er freye Hand hatte, um die Stadt Regensburg einzuschließen, worin eine französische Garnison lag. Man will behaupten, daß er nicht sonderlich stark war, sich aber bey dem Feinde das Ansehen großer Stärke zu geben wußte; östreichische Parlamentairs forderten den französischen Kommandanten zur Uebergabe auf, und gingen mit ihm durch ein Thor, welches zwar verrammelt war, aber soweit geöffnet wurde, daß sie sich durchzwängen konnten. Dieß geschah, um den Kommandanten zu überzeugen, daß er überall eingeschlossen sey, worauf er sich denn zu kapituliren entschloß. Schon war die Kapitulation verabredet oder selbst unterzeichnet, als ein Kourier eintraf, um den Franzosen zu melden, sie möchten sich nur noch 24 Stunden in Regensburg halten, weil Napoleon im Anzuge wäre; jetzt mußte der Kourier sich selbst mit gefangen geben und geloben, ein Jahr nicht gegen Oestreich zu dienen. Dieser Offizier wurde daher in der Folge, als die Oestreicher Bayern verlassen mußten, und die Franzosen nach Wien vordrangen, Kommandant von Regensburg. Sein Glück wollte, daß er hier nicht in den Fall kam, entweder seinen Posten verlassen, oder sein Wort brechen zu müssen, wie leicht hätte geschehen können, weil die Oestreicher aus Böhmen hereinzubrechen drohten, und ein Kommandant von Regensburg dann hätte die Regensburger Miliz, welche man organisirte, zum Kampfe führen müssen. Die Franzosen zogen, wie einige wollen, 3000 Mann, nach dem östreichischen Bericht aber nur 1800, und nach dem französischen gar nur 1000 Mann Infanterie stark *), aus Regensburg, und streckten vor der Stadt das Gewehr. Das gab einen Jubel für die Oestreicher, welche Essen und Trinken darüber vergaßen, bis 10 Uhr Abends nicht ans Einquartieren dachten, und sich so lange durch kriegerische Musik ergötzten. Beweis genug, wie selten solche Glücksfälle für sie waren, die doch wegen ihrer Unbedeutendheit, wie Jeder leicht begreifen konnte, für den Gang des Kriegs gar nichts entschieden. Wem fällt hiebey nicht das Vorspiel der Schlacht bey Cannä ein, wo auch der Konsul Varro hoch triumphirte, daß er 1700 Karthagineser kurz vorher gefangen bekam, und den kühnen, erfahrnen und großen Hannibal schon vor sich auf der Flucht wähnte? Die Gefangenen wurden auf der Donau hinunter sogleich nach Ungarn transportirt, wo ihnen die Aussicht schwand, sich selbst zu ranzioniren. Für die Regensburger selbst war das ein etwas kritische Moment, sie durften nicht ganz ohne Theilnahme an diesem Glück scheinen, weil sonst die Oestreicher leicht aufgebracht werden, und sie die Härte ihres Arms fühlen lassen konnten; bezeigten sie aber Mitgefühl an der Freude, so mußten sie fürchten, die Franzosen gegen sich aufzubringen, und wenn diese, was nur zu bald geschah, zurückkehrten, dafür zu büßen. Wohl dem, der bey solchen Gelegenheiten winden kann! Aber das werden die Götter nur wenigen verleihen. : *) Wo vielleicht eine Mittelzahl anzunehmen ist. Quellen und Literatur. *Kurze Beschreibung der hitzigen Schlacht und des fürchterlichen Brandes am 23. April 1809 in Regensburg und Stadtamhof. Zum besten einer daselbst verunglückten Familie herausgegeben von einem unpartheiischen Augenzeugen. Augsburg, Regensburg und Stadtamhof in Kommission bei J. M. Daisenberger, Buchhändler. *Vertraute Briefe über Oestreich in Bezug auf die neuesten Kriegsereignisse im Jahre 1809. Stralsund, 1810. In Commission bey Heinrich Gräff in Leipzig. Kategorie: Regensburg